Swallowed
'"Swallowed" '''is the second episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 29th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Nutty, premiering on February 26, 2014. In the episode, the village of Storybookland is plagued by a hungry whale who, the villagers believe, can only be appeased by sacrificing one of their own. The Episode This is the quaint township of Storybookland. It is famous for being the origin of so many renowned Fantasyland figures such as Peter Pan, Pinnochio, and the seven dwarves. Despite the beautiful scenery and unique architecture, Storybookland is one of the most unfortunate towns in the kingdom. A horrific blue whale haunts the shores, sriking ships, fish supplies, and humans. In the distance, the last merchant ship departs the stricken town. The town has effectively lost its three main export sources: beans when the beanstalk grew too high to maintain, coal and gems when the mine collapsed, and now trade with the Small World Importing Trade and Chartering House (SWITCH). The town has appealed numerous times to the Petal Castle for assistance, but has never gotten a reply. When the Queen transferred power to her advisors, who generally favor laissez-faire economics, anti-royal sentiment became popular. It is now rampant through the town; hardly anyone supports the Queen. The town officials devised a plan to appease the blue whale by sacrificing someone to it every week. The sacrificed is chosen based on merit. Every Saturday night, the town votes in a democratic system to determine who is to be sacrificed to the whale. The town is supposed to vote based on merit. Today is Friday. The town is getting ready for its fifth sacrifice vote. In that house with the thick stem growing out of it lives Noah Roberts. He works as a trade merchant on the docks. His parents died during a famine in Storybookland, so Noah lives alone. And, like his late parents, he hates the Queen. Noah, as part of a trader's union, has applied multiple times to impose an embargo on other kingdoms and subkingdoms so that more traffic would be forced to come through Storybookland. Even though the whale then started to terrorize, the castle gave no response. So then Noah joined another union to rid the waters of the horrific whale. They applied to the Castle for advanced weaponry and armsmen to take out the beast. And yet again, no response. Now with his trade in jeopardy, Noah wanted to take down the Queen. And Noah found the perfect way to do that. DAWN. Across the kingdom, thousands have joined the ranks of DAWN, a clandestine organization seeking to remove the Queen from power and transition the monarchy into a democracy. One day, when Noah was at his trading stall on the harbor, counting tides (aint no customers) when the town officials walked by. There were five of them in total, all appointed by those in Petal Castle. Like the rest of DAWN, when Queen supporters walk by, he wrings his hands as if to symbolize lightning striking, as if striking a Rose. The officials sneer back at him. Noah scoffs at them. Put off, one of them struts over to the stall. "And just what are you doing with your hands?" the official barks. Noah does not answer. The official's eyes lower. "You should mind your attitude. Tomorrow is Voting Day." At this, Noah guffawed. "This town would never vote for me!" Noah exclaimed, which was true. The town thought fondly of Noah. "We're all voting for the old guy over on fifth. He's 105 you know." The official shook his head in disappointment. "You poor, condemned soul." Noah punched him. "Maybe," Noah sneered, "I'll vote for YOU!" Production Continuity and Story Arcs This is the first episode to introduce both Storybookland and SWITCH as sectors of Fantasyland. DAWN makes its first appearance in this episode. It was included to create a reason for why everyone, especially Noah, hated the Queen. Trivia *Because Fantasyland was originally going to be a crossover between the Storytime world and the fantasy world, producers mentioned famous Disney figures such as Peter Pan and Pinnochio. However, no such developments into these relationships have been made. *Noah's last name is not significant and, in fact, producers forgot about it. *Though Noah was later revealed as the fifth child of the Queen of Fantasyland, it wasn't until much later in writing that producers incorporated this twist. Noah was originally created to bridge the gap between the royal family and the common people. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes